Forbidden Love
by Vampireacademychick
Summary: The love between Ana and Jay is forbidden but that all comes crashing down when an accident happens due to Jay's brother Ryan. I suck at summeries. R
1. Chapter 1

People believe it was an accident that killed my girlfriend a year ago, only it wasn't and I knew this all too well…It was my brother who wanted her dead and well what could I do? I protected her best I could from him. It's like I am reliving this nightmare over and over again. It just won't stop playing in my head. I loved her and still lover her till this day. I will tell you this story from the beginning of my life to it's horrific end or so it felt that way when I had lost her…I lost my one true love Ana, but no one seems to notice that and I hate the fact that I have to live with the truth that my brother, my own fashion blood brother killed my girlfriend! Why is all I ask?

"Ryan, what the hell did you do to her?" I yelled.

"Relax bro, I didn't kill her like you think I did." he answered.

"Oh right you expect me to believe that. When I see my girlfriend lying in your arms." I continued.

"I was looking out for you J, it was forbidden." Said my brother.

"You're looking out for me why? You never cared about me before and now you go and do something so stupid, so unforgivable. How could you kill her? Why would you kill her when you know I loved her why? You know what get out now and don't come back I hate you! If you ever come back I will hunt you down and kill you. I will. Don't doubt me for a second." I hollered

With that said he stormed out of the door and into the night and I haven't seen him since. I was panicking; I had to do something to keep her alive I had to. I was never really ready to tell her who I was and I never told her what I was. So I did the unthinkable I slit my wrist and stuck it to her mouth until her eyes went wide and she started to drink my blood and she went limp relaxing on my bed. I sunk my fangs into her neck and drank from her. Then I stopped and stood up and walked out onto my balcony. What have I done? What has my brother done? What have I gotten myself into? So many questions I asked myself. Was this the right thing to do? I knew I should have never moved here. She wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for me. The cool, fresh night air wasn't doing me any good. It should have and I wish it did. If I went back inside it would tear me up inside.

"J?" Someone whispered.

I slowly turned around to face my best friend Steven standing there with his girlfriend Angela.

"Hey Jay, you okay?" Angela asked.

I slowly nodded but surely I am not.

"J, everything will be okay dude." Steven said.

Angela came up to me and hugged me, Steven shook my hand and then slapped my shoulder and I slapped him back.

"No, everything's not ok. How can it be when my own brother decides to kill my girlfriend?" I answered.

"No, he didn't do that. He shouldn't have done that." Angela whispered.

"Angela, calm down you're not helping J." Steven said.

"Sorry Jay." Angela said.

No, it's ok." I replied.

"We ran into Ryan on our way here. I am not sure where he was heading though because he didn't say." Steven told me.

"Oh good, I don't want him here and I don't know what I'd do to him if he was here right now. I'd probably beat the crap out of him or tear his head off." I growled.

"You wouldn't want to do that to him Jay, because he's the only family you have left, blood related." Angela mumbled.

"I really don't give a damn right now he could die for all I care." I hissed.

"J, calm the hell down man. You're gone to go after someone and I am not letting you go after my girlfriend just because you're mad. Take it out o me or something, fight me were a pretty good match knowing each other's moves and stuff." Steven called out.

Really Steven wants me to fight him? I don't know if I can and I don't want to hurt him. Oh wait the hell with that were both strong.


	2. Chapter 2

After fighting with Steven my head started to hurt and my throat was burning. I felt like I was getting ready to pass out. "J, hey are you okay man? You don't look so good dude." Steven mumbled. "I am fine." I said. But, I really wasn't fine. I think it's been over twenty four hours since I drank. "Dude, how long has it been since you have had something to eat?" He asked. "I don't know." I lied. Then he turned me around and pinned me to the wall. "Now tell me your fine. Try pinning me to the ground and then I'll know your fine." He pointed out. I was too weak to do anything and I honestly couldn't pin him down to the ground because I needed blood and fast. Just then I felt my legs give in from under me and I dropped to my knees. A piercing scream rang through my ears. I thought I saw Steven drop beside me, but I couldn't tell because I blacked out completely…All I remember was someone shoving blood into my mouth and telling me to drink it. I opened my eyes and I was in my room all I wanted was blood. All I needed was blood, I wanted the blood, and I wanted someone's blood. I wanted Ana's blood. Wait Ana? What am I thinking? Someone was restraining me and shoved more blood into my mouth. I pushed it away though. "I. Want. Her. Blood. I. Need. Her. Blood." I growled. "No you don't. You could fight this. I know you, your strong J." Steven kept saying. No. No. No. No. I can't think like this. "Get Ana out of here now!" I hissed. Steven took out his phone and dialed Angela's number. "Angela, get Ana out of here now. Love you too. Bye." He said. He flipped his phone shut and the back door closed. I got up off of the bed. "Where are you going?" Steven asked. "Nowhere." I scoffed. I walked into the bathroom first, looked at myself in the mirror. I was paler then I really am. I splashed water on my face and then walked out onto the balcony. I needed the fresh air, but to a disappointment there leaning against the wall was my brother Ryan. Great just what I needed right now.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled.

"What? I can't check on my little brother?" Ryan answered.

"No, you can't. I don't want you here at all." I snapped.

"Never is such a long time bro, and honestly were here for awhile dude. What are you going to do about it?" He growled.

"It is such a long time and I don't think I want to spend the rest of eternity by your side or even with you. So back off because I am sure you don't want to see what I am going to do next. Or should I say you?" I hollered.

"I am so scared. You think I am afraid of you? Well, I am not and I do hope you get that. Go after me, I go after you. Got it?" Ryan snarled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo Steven I will be back." I said.

"Need me to come?" Steven asked.

"If you want that's up to you I really don't care." I replied.

"Alright cool." He answered.

We started walking in the dark, cold woods but it didn't bother us at all. We walked about a mile up the stream and there she was leaning against the wall I was tempted to go up to her and ask her what she was still doing here if she hated me that much. As to answering my question. "I can't leave. I don't know why, something's holding me here or I would have already left." She whispered. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and turned around as I slid into the shadows. "Kyle J I know your there. Steven's with you too. Ryan Ash I know your here too with Ang." She said. My middle name's J and I prefer J over Kyle. I know my brother can't stand his name Ryan, and sometimes goes by Ash. I slowly made my way out of the shadows along with Steven only to see Ryan with Ang and having her in a choke hold. Steven froze right beside me and Ana was standing right there. I was in a crouch position on the ground getting ready to run after my brother at the speed of lightning. Angela realized this along with Steven, Steven tensed up and Ang was getting out of Ryan's grip so easily and with that I was right on top of my brother pinning him to the cold, hard ground barring my teeth at him. Steven and Ang tried restraining me but it wasn't working. "Now it's your turn to pay hell Ryan." I growled. "Why because I killed your precious girlfriend? For what I did to you? For making you like me?" Ryan snarled. My fangs were so close to piercing his skin, to killing him. With that I pierced his neck and heard him scream out in pain. I thrashed and sucked, the blood tasting so good, so warm in my mouth. "Ana! Oh god. Steven she passed out." Angela yelled. I tore my head up from my brother and Steven restrained me but I ran over Ana and cut my wrist with my fangs. I stuck my wrist to her mouth and let her drink. I felt lightheaded and I needed blood fast. "She's slipping." Ang whispered. "No Ang, J is slipping." Steven answered. "Oh god J. Are you okay? Jay?" Ang asked. I had slipped my wrist from Ana's mouth just before I fainted I said. "Take care of Ana and my brother and yourselves." Ang was crying hysterically and Steven was holding her in his grip. "You're not going anywhere J. Hear me? Trust me. You're not going anywhere." Steven hissed. "Is my brother ok?" Ryan asked. "I really don't know Ryan but I hope so for Ana's sake." Steven answered. "Kyle J if you can hear me drink." Demanded Ana. I don't know if I did, I was too caught up in the blackness to do anything. Then I felt my mouth being opened up and warm liquid going down my throat soothing the pain. It tasted so good and it never tasted any better. "Jay? I think he's waking up." Ang whispered. "Kyle?" Ana said. I'd know that voice anywhere, it was Ana's voice. "Ana?" I croaked. My voice was weak and my eyes were heavy but I managed to open them. Just to see Ana sitting right there beside me on my bed. I tried to lift my arm but it was too heavy to move. She wrapped her hand in mine and I smiled to myself. "Kyle J I love you." She said. All I wanted to do was kiss her but I couldn't. I couldn't even move. She got up and brought her hands around my neck to hold up my head and kissed me and I kissed her back hard and I loved every second of it. I kissed her neck and then her shoulders and she raised my shirt and put her hands on my chest roaming up and down it with her fingers. It's too bad I couldn't move that much or I would have taken off my shirt by now and fully made out with her. "I need blood. I am too weak." I said. "Hold on Kyle. I will be right back." Ana whispered. She came back into my room with a bag in her hand and she handed to me. "Here Kyle." She answered. I took it from her and started drinking it. Till it was completely gone. I finally could move and sat up taking Ana in my arms and kissing her. I wrapped my arms around her neck as she wrapped her arms around mine. And I let her take off my shirt to let her roam my abs. Ryan walked by my room disgusted and complaining and moaning. "I will get her one way or another." He snarled. I slowly growled when I heard that and I got up and shut my door.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't know where it started, me running away or the stolen kisses behind my back? I woke up only to see bright lights around me and tubes hooked up to me and other things I hated on me. I was thirsty, hurt and hungry, but I didn't really care. I wanted. No I needed something right now and fast I could smell it, it was fresh I could hear the heartbeat; I could feel the warmness of every inch of it. "J?" Ana whispered. "Ana." I said. "You remember me?" She asked. "Of course I would. Why wouldn't I? You're my girlfriend." I replied. "Oh J I am glad your okay." Confessed Ana. Ana hugged me hard. I could hear my heart slowly pumping through the machine. That was weird I have a heart but yet I am dead. "Ana I need something, but it's a little fuzzy." I croaked. "I know just what you need. I will be right back love." She replied. Ana came back with a cup of something in her hand. "Here drink this Love. It will help you get stronger." She said. "Thanks." I replied. I took it and drank it down fast. "What is this crap? It tastes like blood." I growled. "It is." Ana replied. Tap, tap, and tap. "Brother?" Someone asked. "Ryan what do you want?" I hissed. "I want Ana to leave...I have to talk to her." Ryan replied. "No I won't let you." I hissed. "J, its ok calm down I will talk to him." Ana said. They left the room but I got up and stood by the door. "Ana I need you to hear me out on this okay?" He begged. "Fine." She growled. "Look the reason I couldn't take it anymore. I killed you and I had a reason for it...I fell for my brother's girlfriend. It was wrong and yes I knew that. But I can't deny my feelings for you anymore. Ana I love you." Ryan said. The worst thing I saw was Ryan kissing my girlfriend. "Looking for someone?" A girl asked. "Mia?" I replied. "Of course, no one else dummy." She answered. I ran up to her and hugged her. As soon as I heard footsteps coming closer to my door I kissed Mia, my brother's girlfriend and she kissed me back. "J what the hell are you doing?" my brother hollered. "Mia?" stuttered Ana. I walked up to Ryan and slapped him hard across his face. "Bastard." I growled. I grabbed my leather jacket and walked out the door unsure of where I was going. But then again I ended up in the woods in the back of my house. I heard screaming; crying and then I heard my name being called every once in awhile. I hid behind a tree where the sun shone brightly and hot, it could kill me right now and I wouldn't really care. My hair black and my blue eyes shone bright. I sat on top of the roof and just started thinking. "Jay." I heard someone whisper. I didn't turn around at all. I didn't say anything for awhile. Silent tears slid down my face as I sat there. "Jay do you want to talk about it?" She whispered. "What's there to talk about?" I croaked. "Oh Jay its okay." Ang said softly. Ang was always there to comfort me and I was glad. She held me tightly and I must have drifted off to sleep._


	5. Chapter 5

I think I sat there forever with Ang. "Is J okay?" Steven asked. "Yeah I guess. I really don't know." Angela replied. Steven kneeled down next to Ang and I. "Jay? Dude? Are You ok? I'm here for you, you can talk to Angela or I. In fact you can stay with us if you'd like for awhile." Steven whispered. "Whatever you need Jay, were here for you." Ang added. I sat up slowly and just looked up at the stars. "Thanks guys, it really means a lot to me." I said. "No problem." Angela answered. "Anytime my man." Steven croaked. " I have something to take care of. You guys coming or not?" I asked. "I'll go." Steven said. "Count me in." Ang replied. I jumped off the roof and then took off running into the woods. Back to my house. I ran inside the house. "Get the hell out Ryan! Get out now and don't come back!" I screamed. He always thought he was stronger then me and then again I'm flying into the wall. I got up even though my head hurt. "I thought I could trust you, but I guess not." I fired off. "Your just a weak, vulnerable, vampire! That's all you really are and you can't do anything to me!" Ryan growled. "He can't, but I can if I want to. Don't under estimate me Ryan. You know and you've seen what I can do." Snarled Steven. "Yes I have and I can take you down in under an instant Steven." Snapped Ryan. "I'd like to see you try." Challenged Steven. "Stop! Ryan and J go outside now! Steven go with them and Angela come with me." Shouted Ana. Ryan walked outside and I followed. Steven walked behind us silently. I leaned my head against the cold, brick wall and sighed. My vision was still blurry and my head still hurt like hell. I felt like I was going to pass out right there. I staggered back about a foot before loosing my balance and hitting the ground once again. "J, are you okay?" Someone asked. I could hear a faint buzzing sound in my ears and I grabbed my head. "Something is coming and you have to run or you won't possibly survive. Run!" Something said. "J! Come on wake up! Your freaking us out. Wake up J!" Steven kept hollering. "Did he go out and drink tonight?" Asked Ryan. "I don't know. Just go get Angela and Ana. Hurry up!" Did I go out and drink tonight? I sure as hell didn't remember. "What's wrong with Jay? He was fine just a few minutes ago." Someone asked. "We have to get out of here and we have to hurry. Something's after us." I heard another person say. Someone picked me up off the ground and carried me to wherever we were going. Every now and then my eyes would open until I lost everything to the blackness and I didn't remember a thing. When I woke up I was in a bed, I had a huge headache and I started feeling sick. Man the next thing I needed was to start puking and that's exactly what I did. Well I guess when you get a hang over this is what happens. I sat in the bathroom for a good twenty minutes with my head against the cold porcelain. I dragged myself back to the bed and just laid there for awhile. "Jay, are you awake yet? Jay?" Someone whispered. The door opened quietly and I had my eyes shut. "I wonder if he even woke up yet." Ang said. "Calm down Angela, he's fine." Steven assured her. I was slowly waking up for the tenth time today. "Jay, do you remember anything about last night?" Asked Angela. "No, I don't remember anything. Why?" I replied. "Steven has to talk to you. Are you hung over?" She asked. "What makes you think that? I questioned. "Because you smell like alcohol Jay. Jay this is not like you, at all to do this." She whispered. "I really don't remember what I did last night for all I know I could've kissed you and not remember kissing you." I pointed out. I was holding her against the wall. "Like this." I said. I kissed her, I kissed Angela. "Jay!" She screamed. She slapped me across the face and then that's when I woke up in a hotel room. I didn't even know I had fallen asleep again. "J, can I talk to you?" Steven asked. "Yea, Steven. What's up?" I said.


	6. Chapter 6

"J, What do you remember about last night?" Steven questioned. "Dude, nothing. I remember nothing about last night. What's been going on? Is everything ok?" I asked panicked. "Except for the fact that you said something's coming after us or for us and you told us to run. That's what you said." He snarled. "What the hell did I say that for?" I snapped. "I don't know. Have you been drinking? Because you smell like you have. He whispered. "Like I said I don't remember anything." I cracked. "So you don't remember Ryan kissing Ana? Or you were kissing Mia? Or don't you remember kissing Angela? My girlfriend!" He hollered. "I kissed Mia and Angela? And why the hell would Ryan do that to me?" Steven punched me hard in my jaw and I swung back, but I missed. "Don't you ever do that again. Stay away from Ang. You hear me?" Steven snapped. And then he walked out the door. Before he left he said, "Ryan's gone and Ana disappeared. I just thought I'd let you know." I dropped to my knees and started screaming. I started seeing something. A vision? I don't know what it was. _I was walking through a dark hallway and it kept going, going, like it never ended. Then I came to a stop where I could see my brother, he was being tortured with this thing called vervain. And he just kept screaming, Ana was on the other side of me all cut up and chained to the wall. I snapped and growled. "You should take me, they don't deserve this. Why are you doing this?" One of them just laughed as the others ran after me. I ran down the hallway and then bam I was back in my head. I saw Ang and Steven making out. I could barely speak right now and everything was going unfocused. "Jay?" Ang whispered. "J, what just happened?" Steven asked. "Why should I tell you?" I snapped. I laid my head up against the bed. "What's up with you two?" Ang asked. "Nothing." I replied hastily. "Do me a favor Steven? Bite me." I said. "Wait, why? Do you even know what you're saying?" He replied concerned. "Jay, he won't do that to you. To his best friend. He can't Jay." Cried Angela. "Are you saying you wish yourself dead?" Angela asked and Steven looked away. _


End file.
